Lord Diplomat Matthew O'malley
Matthew Louis O'malley I (1689 - September 28, 1744) has been a man of several professions. He was a leader of an Irish revolution (1707), Lord of the French hierarchy, and diplomat of Great Britain. Early life Birth Matthew O'malley was born in Ireland in 1689. His mother, the Duchess of Anemois, was French royalty, sister to Louis XV. His father, Thomas O'malley, was an Irish revolutionary, trying to revolt from England's tyranny. Because his mother Grace was not married to Thomas, she had to flee back to France, and pretend Matthew was never born. Father's Influence Matthew didn't go to school. He didn't have many friends. The only real time he left the house was when his father brought him to revolutionary meetings. In these meetings, Matthew was greatly influenced by the idea of being a revolutionary. By the time he was sixteen, he was a regular member. His father had taught him how to fire a musket, and that was enough. They named their band the Saoirse Trodaí. Irish Revolution A Silent War Matthew had just turned seventeen, when he was sent by his father to do covert missions. Matthew served as an assassin. He killed many political figures, and when he couldn't kill them, he scared them out of the country. Saoirse Trodaí also waged silent war with the government, raiding British forts of supplies, killing a random worker, and sending threats. The First Attack Matthew slept in his house in Kilkenny (Irish: Cill Chainnigh). There was a sudden explosion from outside. He woke up, threw on his night-coat, and leaned out the window. Before him, men with guns, torches, and other various weapons stood. His father led them. "Today is the day we begin revolution!" Thomas screamed. Matthew grinned. He quickly ran to his closet, got dressed in simple, yet protective clothing, grabbed his musket, and left. Matthew ran with the crowd down the streets of Kilkenny, ravaging everything. The English guards were all killed, and the Irish Revolution had left it's first mark. Seige of Athlone The Saoirse Trodaí had been marching for countless hours. Finally, after several days, they reached Athlone. The crossfire started immediately. The rebels were advancing quickly, until they hit the castle. There, they were slaughtered. All, save twelve, survived. Matthew watched his own father fall before him. The remaining men were taken, and shipped to the Tower of London to be beheaded. Beginnings of a New Life Tower of London Matthew spent many months in the tower of London. Just seven weeks before his scheduled execution, a miracle occurred! Queen Anne had died, and George Louis had taken the throne! In the anarchy, Matthew was freed, but exiled from Ireland until 1730. He was shipped to the Caribbean. Beginnings in the Caribbean Matthew arrived at Port Royal in the summer of 1709. With his past knowledge of weapons, he was hired by the local blacksmith, and made an assistant. Not long after, he left and started his own business. Unfortunately, with the business, came taxes, and with taxes, came the East India Company. Dealings With the East India Company From day one, Matthew hated the East India Company. When they first came knocking on his door, demanding taxes, Matthew talked back. Unfortunately, a week later, his store was robbed, and the EIC "overlooked" the form. From then on, he knew not to argue. His life continued for many months, until the East India Company sent him a letter: Dear Mr. Matthew Louis O'malley It has come to the attention of the East India Company that your weapon company happens to be some of the finest in the West Indies. On behalf of the East India Company, the Fort Charles sub-branch would like to meet with you on the date of August 12, 1710. If you choose not to attend, please send a reply stating so within the next week. Thank you. Sincerely, Samuel Harrington of the EIC Matthew, though hating the EIC, viewed this as a brilliant offer. On August 12, 1710, Matthew showed up at Fort Charles' gates. The two guards opened the gates, and he entered the fort. As he ascended the path, he wondered what the terms of the offer could possibly be. He reached the staircase, and stared up at the magnificent fort. He suddenly heard a voice to his side. "Boy, what're you waiting for? Get a move on!" said the voice in a deep Scottish accent. Matthew glanced to his left, and noticed an old stooped man, holding a brilliant cane. "Yes sir," he said. He quickly walked up the steps, and went to the office. There, he was seated and served tea by a Cadet. Minutes later, a well-built man in some very nice clothing entered the room. "Mr. O'malley, I presume?" he said in a strange accent. "Yes, Sir Harrington," Matthew replied. Harrington took a seat, and began talking. Matthew was quite interested. "Well, Mr. O'malley? Do you accept?" said Harrington finally. Matthew pondered this. "Mr. Harrington, I'm honored, but I would rather not be employed by the East India Company," Matthew said. Harrington's face darkened, but just as quickly became cheery. "Well, thank you for your time, anyway!" he said, as he leaned over the table to shake Matthew's hand. Matthew shook his hand and left the office. He had just come to the bottom of the stairs where he had met the old man, when a fist hit Matthew hard in the cheek. Next thing he knew, he had shackles over his hands, and he was being pushed into a jail cell. Court Day The jail below Fort Charles was wet, dark, and smelled horribly. Matthew was miserable. He didn't know what would happen. He didn't even know night from day. He waited for a good week, until he heard the door to his cell block open. The light of a lantern pierced the darkness, and two men opened Matthew's cell. "Get moving," said the first one, "before we drag you through the God-knows-what is on this floor." Matthew was hoisted up by two beefy arms, and walked out of the cell block. He was brought out of the fort, and taken to the courthouse via carriage. There he was tried for the following charges: *Treason *Fraud *Conspiracy *Smuggling All of these, of course, were lies. By the end of the trial, he was sentenced to death. He was put back in the carriage. About half way back to the fort, a large ruckus was heard. There was a gunshot, and the carraige driver fell from his seat. The horses began running, making sharp turns, and eventually flipping the carriage on it's side. It was dragged through the streets of Port Royal, before it collapsed in on itself, and freed the horses. They then ran off. Matthew pulled himself from the wreckage, and grabbed on of the dead guard's swords. He didn't go more then two feet before collapsing, and grabbing his leg. He looked down and saw it was drenched in blood. Luckily though, a nearby citizen hauled him into her house, and hid him in the cellar. He moaned, "What's going on?" She held her finger to her lips, and mouthed the word Pirates. He then passed out. Note: ''From this point on, the story becomes more detailed. Attack on Port Royal When he awoke, a thick bandage covered his leg, and the woman slept in the corner. He rose from the bed, and made sure the door was securely fastened. He then hobbled over to her, and noticed a blanket by her side. A young boy, no older than five, was nestled under her right arm. He shook her, and she slowly awoke. Her eyes focused on Matthew. Then on the door. ''Is it secure? she mouthed. He nodded. She gave a small sigh, which woke up her son. "Mommy," he said softly, "what's happening?" She told him it would be fine. She arose from where she sat, and put her ear to the trapdoor. She heard nothing. The woman set out food. "Thank you for saving me, Miss," Matthew said, "I should like to know your name." She replied, "Well, I'm not old 'nough to be called 'Miss', stranger, but m'name is Erin. And yours?" Matthew replied, "I'm Matthew O'malley. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Erin. What is your boy's name?" "Mark," she replied. They began talking. She was eighteen, and she had Mark when she was thirteen. Matthew grew to like her very much. After an hour or so, a loud crash was heard from above. Matthew raced to the door, and voices were heard above. Erin held her finger to her lips. She reached into a barrel and drew two swords, and handed one to Matthew. Matthew then kicked open the door. When Matthew and Erin emerged, they found the house in flames. Only a few pirates were still in it, and they themselves were fleeing. Suddenly, the wall behind them collapsed. Erin fell and screamed. Matthew, knowing Mark was in the burning cellar, used a broken plank of wood to swat away some debris. He plunged into the flames. Everything was glowing bright red. He heard Mark screaming. Mathew only had to look for a few moments before spotting him, hiding in a corner. Matthew ran to grab him, but suddenly collapsed to his knees. He looked at his hands, and noticed they were red and burnt. Ash was falling into his eyes, blinding him. He pushed himself back up, and tried to grab Mark again, but it was too late. The cellar collapsed. Matthew felt a burning timber crash into his leg. He pulled himself out of the cellar, where someone dragged him from the house. Time as a Pirate Piracy Beckons He awoke in the interior of a ship, on a hammock. He looked over to his left, where Erin layed in the other hammock. He suddenly felt a sharp burning in his leg. He looked down, and saw a large, tender scar on his leg, where the beam had fallen. He laid in the hammock, and looked around. Minutes later, two rowdy pirates descended the stairs. "Oi," he began, in a thick, scratchy voice, "you too betta get up'n swab-da-decks!" Swab the decks? "Do you have any clue who I-" Matthew began, but he was flipped from his hammock before he could finish. The second pirate, who was obese, hauled Matthew up, handed him a strange device, and said, "You look smart. Navigate." Matthew was brought onto the large ship's deck. He had to use the strange device, a sexton, to navigate. Problem was, it could only be used at night, but the pirates refused to listen. After nearly getting lost four times, Matthew was parched. He was brought down to a storage room, where he got food and water. He sat in the dark, cool room, wondering how he would escape. He was so deep in his thoughts, he barely heard the heavy oaken doorway open. It took him a few seconds to realize someone was there. He spun around, thinking it was the taskmaster, but it was only Erin. He quickly got to his feet, and asked, "Care for a swig of lemon-water?" She wrinkled her nose, and asked, "Lemon-water? What?" Matthew laughed, and said, "To present scurvy." She nodded her head, took a small sip, and wrinkled her nose again. "I'd rather drink sea water!" she cried loudly. Matthew then furrowed his brow, knowing something was wrong. "Erin, I'm so sorry about what happened last..." he began. But then he realized.... how long had he been out? His burn had healed mostly, and he felt more or less rested. "You were out for three days," she said. Matthew bit his lip. "I'm sorry about-" he started, but Erin began crying. "Don't," she said curtly. Matthew wrapped his arm around her. They hugged for several minutes, until someone above called "Tortuga!" and loud cheering was heard. He looked her in the eyes, and pulled her from the cellar. Escape to Tortuga The crew of the pirate ship, known as the Wave Rider, disembarked onto the docks. Matthew helped Erin down to the dock. The crew slowly dispersed, until eventually Matthew and Erin were left alone. Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations